galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
FanFic:"What if Keith T. Maxwell..." Author Notes
This work of fan fiction is created by XenoDarth. Introduction Hello, everyone! XenoDarth here. While writing my fan fiction, I realized that I'll be bombarded with questions at some point. So, I've decided to put my thoughts in making this story on this page. You're welcome. And don't worry, I've taken the liberty of separating the notes chapter-by-chapter. Please don't read any of my notes in any chapter that you haven't read yet. All notes will be about the chapter it's in. Please, don't ask any question that's already answered here. Thank you. Notes on Chapter 1: Our Story Begins I wanted the fan fiction to appear parallel to the original GOF2 beginning (with an added twist, of course). Some details I added simply because to create a mental image of the battle at Dareius in your head. You might be wondering, "Why did you you make Admiral Smith give the job to Keith?" Simple. After destroying the pirate hideout with Gunant Breh at Var Hastra and docking back at the station, Keith tells Gunant that Smith owes money for the last job he took. You don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure out that the "last job" Keith was talking about was the pirates of Dareius. The exact details of how and why the pirates were at Dareius and how Smith speaks to Keith whenever he assigns a mission are completely made up by me. If you feel that either of this is wrong or it makes a plot hole, please let me know. If you're wondering what the "purple fighters" were at the end of the chapter, you'll find out/confirm your suspicions at a later chapter. Notes on Chapter 2: The Nivelian Civil War What? Why did I put this here, you may ask? It's simple. I really don't know, actually. I guess I just wanted to put Gunant's backstory in here too. According to the official website, Gunant's "warmth towards Terrans stems from his imprisonment during the Nivelian Civil War, where his would were treated by Terran doctors." The exact details, though, can be debated, especially the fact that the Nivelians wanted the Gunant's Drill plans and prototype (the prototype is finished by the time Gunant finds Keith floating in space, because he used Gunant's Drill when mining the ore for him). As for Bargand Surr, according to the official site, he is the "commander of a border-area Mido station." Eanya is the perfect, and perhaps only, example. Since he was the leader of a splinter group of freedom fighters, it makes sense that he would be a major player in the Nivelian Civil War. Notes on Chapter 3: The Voids I had to put this chapter in. Not only does it cement the friendship between Gunant Breh and Bargand Surr (which will be brought up again when--or if--Part 3 comes out), but it also gives Gunant a taste of the destruction that the Voids are capable of, which will definitely be important in Chapter 5 and possibly even later chapters. You'll see. Notes on Chapter 4: Hellos and Goodbyes Rereading it, I've realized that this chapter is WAY too short. (GAH!) Well, it happens to even the best of us. Expect me to expand this chapter a LOT in the future. Whether it's near or far, only time will tell. Notes on Chapter 5: The Mido Confederation of Planets Another short chapter. That's it. I'm expanding every chapter in every possible way when this is all done. On another note, it seems as if Gunant replaced Keith's role as the main character, right? What's that? Gunant's not built for fighting? Well, that's why he requested the escort when heading to Yrdal Gedal. More on that matter on a later chapter. Notes on Chapter 6: Meet Mkkt Bkkt Misho Copley. You might be wondering how I came up with that name. The answer: I didn't. Outside of my fanfic Misho is just some random Midorian in a Space Lounge. In fact, I get most of the names for these new characters from Space Lounges. And yes, Copley here will share the spotlight meant for Keith T. Maxwell with Gunant. Since Mkkt Bkkt will appear in a later chapter (I'll leave it to you to figure out where), I've decided that Mkkt and Misho should have a... business relationship. This connection will help in the founding of M... Oh, crap, nearly spilled the beans there. Just forget about that last part, heh heh. lol, "Just a wild guess, I guess." Notes on Chapter 7: Misunderstanding Boy, was I impatient, or what? Another short chapter. Hmm... nothing else to say in the matter, except, "Or maybe a fish tank." Makes me chuckle every time. Moving on. Notes on Chapter 8: The Terran Federation What, you thought "Copley" at the beginning of this chapter was Misho? Yes, Bruce Copley is a random Terran in a Space Lounge, no need to worry about that. Since Misho and Bruce share the same last name but they're from different species, I've decided to make one of them adopted. Bruce as the stepson honestly was the first relationship I had in mind. It could've been stepbrothers or even cousins, but I think the father-son relationship is the best choice. Maybe. And now for Brent Snocom. If you can imagine his surprise when an bold and excellent pilot who is often kicked out of post-battle parties due to drunken brawls winds up decades later without aging at all, imagine his surprise when that same man winds up decades later dead in his old, outdated ship that looked like it was decimated by a Void ambush. Yeah. Mind-blowing, isn't it? Notes on Chapter 9: The Void Siege of Alioth, Part 1 How's that for a first impression? The title itself should get some people excited. "Void Siege." "Part 1." You just KNOW that this is gonna be epic. And how about that intro? Behind all that gibberish is an organized language. How else would the Voids be so coordinated? Oh yeah, and I had to put in a leader. No advanced alien species with the technology to travel to any point of the galaxy via wormhole can survie without a leader. I've decided that such a leader would be a queen. Don't ask why. In case you're wondering, instead of a simple raid, I've escalated the Void attack to be a full scale invasion because they're after Keith's Phantom fighter. Hey, if you can travel anywhere and you want to conquer the galaxy, you'd want to see how a random fighter managed to jump forward in time, right? I picked "Komunikasyon" as the name of a Void not because it's a Space Lounge name, but because it's Filipino for "Communications." Google Translate it. Also, the name sounds foreign, doesn't it? Oh wait, that's because it is. "Welgista" is also Filipino; this one means "Striker." Again, Google Translate it. Now can you make the connection? Notes on Chapter 10: The Void Siege of Alioth, Part 2 You must be wondering where the intro is taking place, right? Well, keep that in the back of your head. It'll spring up later. Trust me. Anyways-- finally, station battles! Notes on Chapter 11: The Void Siege of Alioth, Part 3 Yeah, this one could use some tweaking. Anyway, the Voids have collected important data about the Phantom fighter, Welgista's remains are being transferred to Deep Science, and Gunant and co. are heading to Boyle's last known location. Yeah, this was better in my head. But all this sets the stage at the finale... Notes on Chapter 12: Kidnapped I was so ashamed at the description of the aftermath that I completely overhauled it as soon as I reread it. This version was MUCH better.